Mario
'Mario & Sonic: Olympic Mania 5 '''is an installment in the ''Mario & Sonic ''series. It was created by P&F Games Inc. for the PS4. Playable Characters Mario Series * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Daisy * Toad * Yoshi * Birdo * Bowser * Bowser Jr. * Wario * Waluigi * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Funky Kong * Rosalina * Toadette * Shy Guy * Magikoopa * Metal Mario * Captain Toad * Boom Boom * Cappy * Kritter * Dry Bowser Sonic Series * Sonic * Tails * Knuckles * Amy * Dr. Eggman * Shadow * Blaze * Silver * Metal Sonic * Vector * Espio * Charmy * Cream * Rouge * Omega * Jet * Wave * Storm * Zazz * Zavok * Big * Sticks * Classic Sonic * Infinite Friends Series * Austin * Mikayla * Logan * Ellie * Cassidy * Alex S. * Jarrett * Becca * Nick B. * Emma H. * Aaron * Nolan P. * Hazel * Landen * Bridget * Melissa * Chris T. * Katie * Zach M. * Patrick * Liv H. * Jarod * Gracie * Kimmie Non-Playable Characters Referees * Lakitu * Toadsworth * Orbot * Cubot * Caleb H. * Maddy VIPs * Ryan O. * Chad * Josh C. * Jared C. * Alyssa R. * Kaitlyn D. * Haley D. * Sam S. Audience Members * Goomba * Koopa Troopa * Shy Guy * Toad * Chao * Hero Chao * Dark Chao * Omochao * Flicky * Chirps * Tux * Porker Other * Penguin * Luma * Cheep Cheep * Tiki Goon * Squawks * Rambi * Paratroopa * Cat Goomba * Shy Guy * Toad Brigade * Tiara * Pianta * Noki * Motobug * Crabmeat * Buzzer * Kiki * Egg Pawn * Egg Flapper * Spinner * Fang * Mighty * Ray Events * 100m Dash * 110m Hurdles * 4x100m Relay * Long Jump * Hammer Throw * Javelin Throw * Pole Vault * Uneven Bars * Trampoline * Rhythmic Clubs * 100m Freestyle Swimming * Water Polo * Canoe Sprint 1000m * Rowing - Single Sculls * Equestrian * Beach Volleyball * Table Tennis * Badminton * Boxing * Fencing * Football * Basketball * Rugby Sevens * BMX * Dream Sprint * Dream Long Jump * Dream Canoeing * Dream Equestrian * Dream Football * Dream BMX Locations Mario Series * Beach Bowl Galaxy from ''Super Mario Galaxy ''(Dream Canoeing) * Jungle Hijinx from ''Donkey Kong Country Returns ''(Dream Long Jump) * Mount Must Dash from ''Super Mario 3D World ''(Dream BMX) Sonic Series * Green Hill from ''Sonic the Hedgehog ''(Dream Sprint) * Rail Canyon from ''Sonic Heroes ''(Dream Equestrian) * Mirage Saloon from ''Sonic Mania ''(Dream Football) Party Mode Party mode plays out similar to London Party from ''Mario & Sonic at the London 2012 Olympic Games. Players go around collecting as many coins or rings as possible to come out victorious while facing various challenges in the forms of minigames, events, or rival showdowns. Rivals Note that Friends ''series rivals are friendly rivals. Music Mario Series * Main Theme from ''Super Mario Bros. * Athletic Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Main Theme from Super Mario World * Main Theme from Super Mario 64 * Bowser Road from Super Mario 64 * Delfino Plaza from Super Mario Sunshine * Athletic Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Coconut Mall from Mario Kart Wii * Gusty Garden Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Underwater Theme from Super Mario Bros. * Puzzle Plank Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Wario's Gold Mine from Mario Kart Wii * Coincentration from Super Mario 64 DS * Mario Circuit from Mario Kart: Double Dash!! * Snow Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Underwater Theme from New Super Mario Bros. * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 3 * Ending Theme from Super Mario World * Good Egg Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy * Bowser's Galaxy Generator from Super Mario Galaxy 2 * Daisy Circuit from Mario Kart Wii * Cheep Cheep Beach from Mario Kart DS * Slider from Super Mario 64 * Comet Observatory from Super Mario Galaxy '' * Main Theme from ''New Super Mario Bros. U * Boss Theme from New Super Mario Bros. Wii * Fossil Falls from Super Mario Odyssey * Run, Jump, Throw! from Super Mario Odyssey * Main Theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 * Staff Roll from Super Mario Galaxy * Super Bell Hill from Super Mario 3D World * Toad's Factory from Mario Kart Wii * Bowser's Theme from Super Mario 64 * Mario Kart Stadium from Mario Kart 8 Sonic Series * Rooftop Run - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Angel Island from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Sonic Heroes from Sonic Heroes * City Escape from Sonic Adventure 2 * Metal Harbor from Sonic Adventure 2 * Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Windy Valley from Sonic Adventure * Right There, Ride On from Sonic Rush * Palmtree Panic from Sonic CD * Seaside Hill from Sonic Heroes * Flying Battery from Sonic and Knuckles * A New Venture from Sonic Rush Adventure * Let the Speed Mend It from Sonic and the Secret Rings * Reach for the Stars from Sonic Colors * His World from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Misty Lake from Sonic and the Black Knight * Windy and Ripply... for Emerald Coast from Sonic Adventure * Radical Highway from Sonic Adventure 2 * Super Sonic Racing from Sonic R * Neo Green Hill from Sonic Advance * Route 99 from Sonic Advance 3 * Windmill Isle - Day from Sonic Unleashed * Security Hall from Sonic Adventure 2 * Boss Rushes from Sonic Lost World * Final Factory from Sonic Free Riders * Balloon Park from Sonic the Hedgehog 3 * Fist Bump from Sonic Forces * Infinite from Sonic Forces * Chemical Plant from Sonic the Hedgehog 2 * Wave Ocean - The Inlet from Sonic the Hedgehog (2006) * Studiopolis from Sonic Mania * The World Adventure from Sonic Unleashed * Station Square from Sonic Adventure * Windy Hill from Sonic Lost World